The present invention relates to an improved cleaning apparatus for a xerographic reproduction machine, but more particularly to a cleaning apparatus which has improved cleaning capability, i.e., one which can remove large amounts of residual toner particles from a photoreceptor for a much longer period of time than heretofore possible without becoming contaminated by the toner.
With the introduction of xerographic high speed duplicating machines using magnetic brush development, cleaning of the photoreceptor has become increasingly important because of the large amounts of toner used in a given time. In cleaning apparatus using a circular cleaning brush rotatably mounted inside a housing, the cleaning brush and the inside of the housing rapidly become contaminated with toner which eventually causes the toner to be redeposited onto and thus "filming" the photoreceptor. As can be seen, when this happens, cleaning efficiency falls off very rapidly, Thus, what is needed is an improved cleaning apparatus which is capable of operating for longer periods of time than was heretofore possible before becoming contaminated with toner.